Golbez/Gameplay
Golbez appears as a boss and AI-controlled character in Final Fantasy IV and as a permanently playable party member in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. He is typically a strong caster of Black Magic and a physical fighter, being able to equip swords, dark swords and staves, as well as wear heavy armor. ''Final Fantasy IV Golbez appears as a playable character during two AI-controlled fights at the end of the game, fighting Zemus (2D and 3D) and Zeromus (2D and 3D) alongside Fusoya. Golbez's HP in his and Fusoya's battle against Zemus (2,943) can alternatively be read in Japanese as , which means "hatred", while his starting HP in ''The After Years (2,971) can be read as , meaning "atonement". In the 3D versions, Golbez can be hacked into the player's party and is entirely functional. He has his own set of stats and a victory pose. On the status screen, Theodor appears instead of the armored Golbez, but during battle, the armored Golbez appears. His job is Lunarian. He is right-handed in the remake. He will return to level 1 every time the player turns the power off, and lose his stats, equipped weapon and armor, and equipped abilities. Stats 2D stats 3D stats When hacked into the game, Golbez starts at level 1. Upon level up, his HP does not increase while all his other stats do. Golbez will still gain stats without any Augment equipped. If he's equipped with Augments, it will increase faster. Below is Golbez's raw stats per level increase. Abilities In the 2D version, Golbez knows the Black Magic spells Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Meteor and Twincasts Double Meteor with Fusoya. In the 3D remake, he knows every Black Magic spell. He starts with four abilities learned but none are equipped. His known abilities are: Attack, Defend, Items and Black Magic. As a child, Golbez was attempting to learn Cure, but has no proficiency with White Magic as an adult. Equipment (3D) When hacked in the game, Golbez starts out with no equipment but he can equip every dark sword, sword (except Thundershard), rod, and staff. He can equip a wide range of armor. Boss Golbez is fought as a boss and knows several strong spells. In the 2D releases, Golbez has a simple attack pattern, but in the 3D releases, he acquires elemental weaknesses and resistances, casts stronger magic than before, and is overall a more difficult enemy. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Stats Golbez's HP is initially 2,971, giving him a great deal at first, but he will not gain more until level 55, where he will be on par with the other characters. Golbez's HP and Stamina are fairly high, and his MP, Strength and Intelligence are decent. These balanced stats, combined with his wide variety of equipment, allow Golbez to function as both a powerful attacker and an effective mage at once, though ultimately he is outclassed in both aspects by dedicated characters. The Golbez who fights in the flashbacks is an entirely different character in terms of game data, with slightly different stats from the normal Golbez. He has 2943 HP and 230 MP. If hacked into the party he can grow to level 45, the level cap of The Lunarian's Tale, and will keep the same HP while his other stats increase normally as the normal Golbez. Abilities He has access to the Pressure ability, which paralyzes an enemy, Taunt, which draws enemy attacks toward him, and most Black Magic spells, including the high level Flare and Meteor. Golbez doesn't learn the status-type spells that Palom and Rydia can, but has the advantage of knowing Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga at a much earlier level. Flashback Golbez has accessed to the 3 levels of the three elemental spells and Bio. He cannot learn new spells, and does not have the Pressure and Taunt abilities. |style="width:33%" valign="top"| |style="width:33%" valign="top"| |} Equipment Golbez can equip swords, axes, spears, hammers, rods, staves and daggers, as well as a combination of heavy armor and lightweight hats and robes. Golbez starts with an Ancient Sword, an Ebony Robe and a Rune Armlet. Flashback Golbez share the same tables and has the Ebony Blade as his sword. Quests Permanently missable content In the flashback sequence of Golbez, if the player does not unequip the Ebony Blade during the Lunarian's Tale, it will be missed. Near the end of the game, Golbez can be permanently recruited or missed. If the player brings Golbez, Cecil, Ceodore, and Rosa in their party when they fight the Dark Knight, Golbez will be playable permanently. Otherwise, he'll be removed from the party. Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy IV Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years